Taowu
is the last and most dangerous of the Four Perils. Her past and her abilities are unknown, but she was captured and sealed away like the rest of the Four Perils. After the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce and the Sages of Justice managed to defeat Taotie, Qiong Qi, and Hun Dun, they tracked down where Taowu was being unsealed at and attempted to stop her from being unsealed. She was inside an abandoned factory that used to belong to Donghai Longwang, and she managed to be unsealed thanks to the Dark Immortal Force as well as Taotie and Qiong Qi. She was slow to get serious when fighting, and lost to the Sages of Justice, but she then managed to get her hands on special polygons that allowed her and the others to power up and greatly injure Wong Tai Sin, Wufu Qiansui, and Baosheng Dadi before being told to retreat. Afterwards, she traps the player in an illusion, where she shows the Sages of Justice being killed by the Four Perils and telling them its a vision of the future. She fights the adapter, and after she loses she easily gets back up as the fight was just another illusion she created. She claims that the player passed all of her tests, and that she wants to be "best friends", trapping the player in her grasp and trying to steal their admin rights before Yang Jian and Meng Po step in to stop her. Later on, she leads an attack on Ban Gu's headquarters in order to acquire a G piece that Ban Gu had, greatly injuring her in the process. Taowu later retreats after Ban Gu falls into a coma. She meets with a mysterious individual and they discuss using Shu E as a replacement for Hun Dun, but Taowu expresses her disapproval in the idea. When the Poetry Society manages to defeat Shu E, she retrieves what appears to be another G piece from Shu E, critically damaging her in the process. She started to use her admin rights to delete Shu E, but Han Fei interrupts and blocks the attack. Since Taowu has no use for Shu E anymore, she decides to let them have the pieces of the failed project and then leaves. It is later revealed when Sima Qian and the player travel to the past that Taowu used to be known as Gun, and she was a backup Grand Administrative AI within the ALICE China Branch under Yao, where she had to fight Gong Gong when he returned. She was given control of the re-purposed system applications (which were the other members of the four perils), but after she defeats Gong Gong, Gong Gong regenerates and they go missing. Yao later fights Gun, as he believes she is too dangerous and is a threat to the China Branch due to her nature, as well as due to being ordered to do so by his superiors. She states she'd make the China Branch "fun", and was disappointed that when something interesting like Gong Gong showed up they only had her destroy it. After a long battle, Gun appears to get the upper hand, due to having superior battle capabilities than Yao since he sacrificed some for computing capabilities, but Yao manages to retake control of the other system applications, and has Taotie, then known as Jin Yun, eat her. How Gun managed to return is unknown. Taowu later attacks Illusionary Hell with the Four Perils, which seemingly unintentionally allows Sima Qian and the others to escape from the prison while the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce is occupied with dealing with them. Background Quest Appearances * The Nightmare of Awakening * Invitations from Nightmares * The Two Historians (Story only) * Sprout of Scattered Literatures (Story only) * Time Travel Investigation * The Prologue to Catastrophe (Red) (Story only) * The Prologue to Catastrophe (Green) (Story only) * The Prologue to Catastrophe (Blue) (Story only) * The Prologue to Catastrophe (Yellow) (Story only) * The Prestige of China HQ (Story only) * Endless Escape Routes Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia